


Hoping for the Useless (Family Makes It Possible)

by TooManyEggs



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, The Angels... seriously...LoVe Them, Trixie Is Protected, Wingfic, Wings, oh god this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyEggs/pseuds/TooManyEggs
Summary: In which the angels support their fallen brother, no matter how impossible his idea seems.Alternatively Titled: Trixie gets wings
Relationships: -did you expect that, Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce, It's very faint guys, Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Okay but -, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Hoping for the Useless (Family Makes It Possible)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Broski's. 
> 
> This was literally a bitch to write. I hate it. It's kinda gross. But I also LOVE THE IDEA so here ya go.

lucifer finds himself studying trixie. 

not in  _ that way  _ mind you, he would rather light himself on fire and have his newly grown back wings ripped out than touch  _ any child _ like that.

he finds himself watching the way she jumps off of the bed, the way she leaps from his couch to his chair as she screams "the floor is lava".

it's. 

it's almost like flying. 

  * -



lucifer is at the piano when chloe and marcus come over to pick the child up.

literally pick her up. 

marcus lifts her with a hand under each arm and he swings her. she squeals louder than the keys on the piano, and lucifer hides his frown. 

  * -



look. 

he  _ knows  _ it's not possible 

...right?

  * -



angels wings have some sort of a life of their own. they have their own consciousness. they have their own body language separate from the bearer. 

therefore, they need encouragement to rise from a fledgelings being. 

lucifer finds himself putting his hand on the child's back to lead her places, and actually lifts her to latch onto him. 

_ "it's good to go to higher altitudes." amenadiel instructs, and flits then up at the top of a cliff Dad had made just for this purpose. remiel stares up at him with wide brown eyes. her back flexes and then a powerful pair of wings appear.  _

Lucifer places Trixie on the bar as he gets a drink, raises her to sit on his shoulders while Marcus and Chloe interrogate a suspect. 

She seems to enjoy it overall,but Chloe seems anxious of her being at great heights. Marcus ignores him but does look a little concerned when he enters the office with her on his shoulders. 

He stops the next day, because Marcus gave him a disappointed and confused look. 

  * -



_ "You're doing great, Luci! You go, Michael. Come on, you can do it." Amenadiel rubs Michaels shoulders, and suddenly a pair of beautiful black wings expand behind him.  _

_ Lucifer takes half a second to admire them before falling backwards off of his step. Amenadiel shouts at him but it's rather fun.  _

  * -



Amenadiel is shouting at him. Lucifer hums, ignores him. Then Michael comes into being next to him, and dammit, why does he have to look  _ exactly  _ like him?

"Hello, brothers." Michael says, and Lucifer hums. Presses a key on the piano. "You've been up to a scheme, Luci."

Amenadiel had stopped shouting, and is now staring at Michael. "What?"

"The human child." Michael gossips, and oh his  _ dad _ he was going to murder his brother. "He's trying to enhance her  _ wings." _

There's that silence of  _ wait a second is my brother actually an idiot,  _ before Amenadiel says, "Luci-"

" _ Yes, _ I know she doesn't have wings, it's just-" Lucifer presses a sour note and growls, slamming the lid shut. He swallows the rest of his liquor. 

He doesn't finish his sentence, but it's alright because Amenadiel picks it up. 

"It's nature. You care for her!" Amenadiel says kindly, and Lucifer grunts. Amenadiel looks over to Michael, giving him  _ the eyes.  _

Michael sighs, hobbles over and sits down next to Lucifer. Lucifer huffs and scoots over. They sit thigh to thigh for a second before Michael sets his hand over Lucifer's. 

Lucifer does  _ not  _ flinch. The devil doesn't do that. 

"Angels do though." Michael says, and Lucifer pauses. Flips his hand over. Michael intertwines their fingers. 

  * -



_ "Hand in hand, you shall go.' Amenadiel sighs to them after he gets Lucifer back on his designated step. Michael is quivering beside him.  _

_ Lucifer, the softhearted angel he is, holds out his hand. Michael, the stubborn angel he is, doesn't take it.  _

_ Michael tries to move, but Amenadiel slows time, slows his descent. He drags Michael back up.  _

_ "You go together or not at all."  _

_ Michael is still shaking. Lucifer offers again, and this time Michael takes it.  _

_ Identical knuckle between identical knuckles. Drastically different wings, different flight patterns. Same looks, two different people.  _

  * _-_



"Together or not at all, okay brother?" Michael whispers, and Lucifer looks at their hands. 

"Together it is." 

  * -



Amenadiel calls Remiel, Raphael, Gabriel. They all end up at Lux, in Lucifer's penthouse. Azreal is busy apparently, and Lucifer hopes Miss Lopez is alright. 

Michael gets three punches in the face and then they all sit in a circle. 

Michael is in front of Lucifer, and Remiel is behind him. They all let their wings free. 

Lucifer shivers, feathers shuffling against one another. Remiel cards her fingers through them, rummaging them back in place. 

Speaking of rummaging-

"What in Dad's name-" Lucifer chokes, and looks at Michael's wings. One is to the left, all the feathers are realigned but all  _ incorrectly.  _ "When was the last time you groomed these things?"

"When was the last time you washed your hair?" Raphael shoots back, and Michael grunts.

Lucifer breathes in, thinking. "Fair point. Sorry,Michael." Michael just grunts, making a weak noise when Lucifer starts touching his wings. 

Raphael makes a happy noise when Amenadiel starts to stroke the bone of his wing. 

Lucifer starts to realign Michael's wings very carefully. He uses his pinky for the down feathers underneath, cause Dad-forbid even  _ those ones  _ are messed up. 

Michael stays completely silent through the whole thing, but his shoulders tighten. 

"Michael." Lucifer grunts. Michael grunts back, and isn't that do  _ great _ the elevator rang. 

"Lucife-" Marcus' voice rings through the penthouse, and then stops when he sees the whole.. situation. Then he grunts. 

"Okay, times up." Lucifer says quickly, and all of his brethren disappear. 

"Was I interrupting something?" Marcus quips and Lucifer grunts, still feeling the _ itch.  _

"Hmm." Lucifer hums, rather sarcastically. "No, no you weren't."

Cain, damn him, just smiles. "Alright, Chloe wants us at her house."

  * -



Lucifer almost facepalms when they go over to the detective's place. 

"Lucifer." Chloe says, and oh his  _ dad  _ he was going to kill  _ all  _ of his siblings. 

Raphael, Gabriel and Michael were all squeezed into the bar stools. Amenadiel and Remiel are sitting on either side of a Trixie, who is just doing her homework on the coffee table. 

Maze is smirking at the kitchen table and Lucifer is  _ never  _ going to live this down. 

"Who are all these people?" Chloe asks him, and Lucifer hastens to pull her outside. Marcus just follows with a shit-eating smirk. "Lucifer!" Chloe whispers. 

"They're my siblings!" Lucifer grunts. "they just couldn't leave it alone, could they?" He mutters, and Chloe rolls her eyes. 

"Leave  _ what  _ alone?"

Lucifer blanches. He sees through the window as Remiel looks at Trixie's shoulders. He actually does face-palm

"This is not what I meant by  _ together."  _ He growls, and Chloe places her hand on his arm. "What?"

"Leave  _ what alone, Lucifer?"  _

"It's." Lucifer gulps. "It's hard to explain, and impossible to come true, so I'll just get my siblings and leave."

"Lucifer!"

  * -



Lucifer stays in the penthouse. 

Ignores all 50 of the detective's calls. All of Marcus's confused and angry voicemails. 

Because damn him he's  _ embarrassed.  _

  * -



A week or two pass and then Michael pops onto his bed. 

Lucifer growls at him, because-

"You're heavy, you arse." Lucifer glares up at him, and Michael just grins down at him. Lucifer lunges. 

  * -



_ "hey!" Remiel yells, and amenadiel turns to see Michael and Lucifer smacking each other with their wings. he grunts, and grasps them by the napes of their necks, pulling them apart.  _

  * -



When they finish, Lucifer's bed is absolutely  _ covered  _ in feathers. 

He sighs when he sees them on his bed, but then Michael pops back out of existence, panting, along with all the feathers. 

  * -



Lucifer is  _ smashed.  _

At least, that's what remiel calls him, right before she tackles him to the ground. 

Lucifer and her smack around for a bit, her rolling him over and latching her thighs around his arms. He drunkenly concedes, and she leaves him on the floor. 

  * -



The situation repeats with Raphael. Gabriel just tricks him into a pillow fight, when Lucifer did  _ not  _ enjoy, but ultimately got the upper hand in. 

  * -



Overall, it's a month, and then Chloe calls him ten times in a minute. 

Lucifer picks up with a sigh.

Chloe speaks before he does. 

"What in God's name did you ship to my front door?" Chloe growls, and Lucifer shoots up. There's rustling, and then- "are these….wings?"

Lucifer flies over in less than a minute. 

Chloe flinches when he appears, but otherwise just stares at him, motioning to the box. 

Lucifer peers in. 

There is…

First, there's feathers everywhere. 

Michael and Raphael's dark feathers fold over the coverlets, and Remiels light down decorates the small arches. Gabriel's shiny feathers are most of the primaries and secondaries, some of Azreals darkness seeping through. He sees a smattering of brown, Amenadiel's alula feathers. And..

Lucifer's white feathers line the connection that would fade into Trixie's skin. 

Lucifer goes silent. 

"What are those?" Trixie asks, yawning. She gasps when she sees them. "Are those wings?"

Chloe starts to open her mouth but then-

"They are, little one." Raphael whispers, and Trixie twirls. She smiles up at him. 

"We made them just for you." Remial smiles. 

  * -



_ "Father made your wings  _ **_for you._ ** _ " Amenadiel whispers in Lucifer's ear. "Do not feel jealousy. You are the lightbringer." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm desperate for affection. Kudos and comments would be great.


End file.
